The present invention is related to exercise weights. More specifically, the present invention is related to exercise weights which fit into pockets, or can be adjusted or placed in a holder whose tension can be adjusted about the body of a user.
Exercise equipment is commonly used by the multitude of people who exercise. There is an enormous collection of exercise equipment for exercises. The present invention offers comfort, ease of use, adjustability and compactness to the exerciser to make exercising more convenient and for the exerciser to achieve the desired training for a given muscle or muscle group.
The present invention pertains to an ankle weight system. The system comprises an adjustable weighting system. The system comprises a mechanism for holding the weighting system to an ankle of the user.
The present invention pertains to a method for exercising. The method comprises the steps of zipping a first cell having a first weight to a second cell having a second weight. Then there is the step of placing the first cell and second cell around the leg. Next there is the step of pulling a strap of the first cell tight around the leg. Then there is the step of pulling a strap of the second cell tight around the leg.
The present invention pertains to a wrist weight system. The system comprises a weight portion weighing at least 15 ounces having a first end and a second end. The system comprises a stretchable band portion that connects with the first end and the second end of the weight portion and together with the weight portion forms a closed continuous essentially cylindrical shape with an opening having a diameter through which the user inserts the wrist. The system comprises an adjustable tensioning portion connected to the weight portion which varies the tension of the weight portion about the wrist.
The present invention pertains to a method for exercising. The method comprises the steps of inserting a wrist through an opening of a wrist weight having an essentially cylindrical shape. Then there is the step of pulling a tensioning portion of the wrist weight so a weighted portion of the wrist weight is tightened about the rest. Next there is the step of securing the tensioning portion to the weighted portion to maintain the tension of the weighted portion.
The present invention pertains to a belt-ankle-wrist-thigh weight system. The system comprises a first weight portion. The system comprises a first attachment portion connected to the first weight portion which is attachable to a user. The system comprises a second weight portion. The system comprises a second attachment portion connected to the second weight portion which is attachable to a user. The second attachment portion is attachable and separable with the first attachment portion to form a third continuous weight portion of the first and second weight portions which is attachable to a user.
The present invention pertains to a method for exercising. The method comprises the steps of attaching a first weight portion to a second weight portion. Then there is the step of strapping the first and second weight portions around the hips of a user so the first and second weight portions are situated over the right and left hips, respectively. Next there is the step of removing the first and second weight portions from the user. Then there is the step of separating the first and second weight portions. Next there is the step of strapping the first weight portion to the right thigh of the user. Then there is the step of strapping the second weight portion to the left thigh of the user.
The present invention pertains to an exercise apparatus. The apparatus comprises a weight. The apparatus comprises a holder for a weight. The holder has a pocket which holds the weight. The pocket has a slot through which the weight is placed into or removed from the pocket. The pocket has a smooth outer surface with no protrusions or flap or zipper extending from the surface.
The present invention pertains to a handweight. The handweight comprises a holder portion which is adapted to fit about the hand and wrist of a user. The holder portion holding a first weight about the hand and a second weight about the wrist. The first and second weight are adjustable. The handweight comprises a first weight. The handweight comprises a second weight.
The present invention pertains to a method for exercising. The method comprises the steps of placing a holder portion about the hand and wrist of a user. Then there is the step of removing a first weight from a first pocket over the hand of the holder portion. Next there is the step of removing the second weight from a second pocket over the wrist of the holder portion. Then there is the step of inserting a new first weight having a different weight than the first weight into the first pocket. Next there is the step of inserting a new second weight having a different weight then the second weight into the second pocket.
The present invention pertains to a handweight. The handweight comprises a holder portion which fits about the hand and has a plurality of pockets. Each pocket has a slot. The pockets are adapted to be disposed about the knuckles of a user. The handweight comprises a plurality of weights which are removably disposed in respective pockets. Each weight is inserted in and removed from the pocket through respective slots in the pockets.
The present invention pertains to a handweight. The handweight comprises a one piece holder portion with a pocket. The handweight comprises a one piece continuous foldable weight which is disposed in the handweight and holder portion and extends about the hand of a user when the handweight is on the hand of the user.
The present invention pertains to an exercise apparatus. The exercise apparatus comprises a vest adapted to fit about the chest and back of a user. The vest has pockets which hold weights. The exercise apparatus comprises an adjustable fitting mechanism which can tighten the vest about the user from the right and left sides of the user.